halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Miner
Stephen C. "Steve" Miner (born June 18, 1951) is an American film and television director, film producer and a member of the Motion Picture Academy of Arts and Sciences. Miner was born in Chicago, Illinois. Television programs he has directed include The Wonder Years, Jake 2.0, Felicity, Dawson's Creek (including the pilot and four of the other episodes of the first season), and Diagnosis: Murder. However, Miner first made his big splash as an associate-producer on the 1980 hit, Friday the 13th. He would go on to successfully direct the following sequels, Friday the 13th Part 2 and its 3D sequel Friday the 13th Part III. To this day, Steve Miner is the only director to direct more than one film in the Friday the 13th series. In 1986, he directed the horror comedy House. In later years, Miner would direct Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, Lake Placid and the 2008 remake of Day of the Dead. Filmography * The Last House on the Left (1972) as Production Assistant, and Assistant Editor * Case of the Full Moon Murders (1973) as Editor and Second Unit Director * Video Vixens (1975) as Assistant Editor * Manny's Orphans (1978) as Story, Editor, and Producer * Here Come the Tigers (1978) as Producer, Second Unit Director, and Editor * Friday the 13th (1980) as Associate Producer and Unit Production Manager * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) as Director and Producer * Friday the 13th Part III (1982) as Director * Night of the Creeps (1986) as Second Unit Director * House (1986) as Director * Soul Man (1986) as Director * The Wonder Years (TV series) (1988–1989, 6 episodes) as Director * Warlock (1989) as Director and Supervising Producer * CBS Summer Playhouse (TV series) (1989) as Director * Elvis (TV series) (1990) as Director * Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991) as Director * Laurie Hill (TV series) (1992) as Director * Forever Young (1992) as Director * Against the Grain (1993) as Director * Sherwood's Travels (1994) as Director * My Father the Hero (1994) as Director * Chicago Hope (TV series) (1994) as Director * Raising Canes (TV series) (1995) as Director * Big Bully (1996) as Director * Diagnosis: Murder (TV series) (1996) as Director * Relativity (TV series) (1997) as Director * The Practice (TV series) (1997) as Director * Dawson's Creek (TV series) (1998) as Producer and Director * Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) as Director * Lake Placid (1999) as Director * Wasteland (TV series) (1999) as Director * Felicity (TV series) (2000) as Director * The Third Degree (2001) as Director * Kate Brasher (TV series) (2001) as Director * Texas Rangers (2001) as Director * Home of the Brave (2002) as Director * Smallville (TV series) (2002) as Director * Miss Match (TV series) (2003) as Director * Karen Sisco (TV series) (2003) as Director * Jake 2.0 (TV series) (2004) as Director * Summerland (TV series) (2004) as Director * North Shore (TV series) (2004) as Director * Wildfire (2005) as Director * Scarlett (2006) as Director * The Ex List (TV series) (2008) as Director * Day of the Dead (2008) as Director * Psych (TV series) (2008) as Director * Major Movie Star (2008) * Make It or Break It (TV series) (2009) as Director * Eureka (TV series) (2009) as Director * The Gates (TV series) (2010) as Director * Switched at Birth (TV series) (2011) as Director * Chasing Life (TV series) (2014) as Directo References # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e "Steve Miner". The New York Times. # Jump up^ Steve Miner Biography (1951-) Category:Directors